


Higher Than Higher

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #Anti is a mood to all those who don't like romance, Couch Cuddles, Kissing, M/M, Talking, Valentine's Day Fluff, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: On the day of love, Jackie just wants to be with somebody ... and Marvin's not having it.





	Higher Than Higher

If there was one thing that Marvin, also known as the most infamous magician ever to exist, hated the most, it would  _have_ to be Jackie's ever contagious excitement.

Or, more specifically ... Jackie's excitement at  _3am_   _in the morning._

Indeed, the loud rapping on his door of his room (which, to his relief, was located on the third floor of the headquarters he lived with the others) signified the fact that Jackie had suddenly come up with some outrageous idea and was so desperate to share the experience with someone.

"omgMarvin,thankgoodnessyou'reawakeIthoughtyouwouldnever-" The words spewed out like bullets fired from a gun from the giddy superhero as soon as Marvin opened the door and, rolling his eyes, he took one step forward, gently cupped a hand under Jackie's chin, and pressed his lips against the other in a very clear "shut up" kiss; smiling to himself as he felt the superhero relax.

When he pulled away, he couldn't help but snicker at the bright blush that coloured the now surprised yet pouting hero's cheeks; a growled "Don't even say anything about this to the others." making his smirk develop into a cheeky grin. 

After all, it was the festival of love and, as tradition, they would all (including Anti to everyone's surprise) gather together for a movie night and watch really cheesy romance movies, having a little contest on who would be the best to commentate what was going on - the results were, truth be told, often hilarious.

But that would come later for now, the two probably wanted to have their alone time. 

As you would expect, this was obvious due to the childish laughter they shared as they navigated through the passageways; telling the other to quieten down behind their hysterical fits.

As soon as they entered the living room, a race to sit first on the couch ended in many tripping over shoelaces and comedic falls to the ground (in the end, it was Jackie who was the winner); the punishment for poor Marvin being, of course, tickled to the verge of dying because of laughter. 

Nevertheless, even after these activities, they decided to sit next to one another, wrapping an arm around the other's waist while boisterously singing lyrics to songs they have heard of but never quite grasped what the real words were (some were really - and I emphasise on the really - disgusting). 

But, at other times, they would discuss the general things other than their occupations, from what they liked and disliked to how they would see the world through their eyes. 

In this silence, nothing could ever break it for it was very, very, ro-

"W̡h͘aţ ̴th̢e fo͞oki͟n҉g ̴hell a͟r̷e y͡o͏u͏ doi͘n͜g ͡t͞his͝ ̷earl̡y i͝n͡ the m҉orni͢ng, yo̡u ̕s̨ick ̢l͘ovębird͏s͠?͘!" Anti's version of a shout in the form of a screech blasted through the speakers of the room, making both of them hug one another in pure fright, "W̶e are̷ tryin͜g̢ ̕to ͝slee̸p̢ a̵nd͏ all̕ ̢we ͠c͏a͞n͡ ͢h͟e͏a̛r ͡is͏ your l͠i̡ttle̸ ̧gi͝g͝g̷le̷s ̛a͠nd smoo̷chin͜g! Don'̷t̛ ͏you _d̨a͘re̕_ ҉m̴a͞k͠e͡ me c͡om͡e̷ do͜w͢n̢ th͝ere̛ t̢o̶ ͠dr̛ag ̢yǫu͜r b͝u͞tt̛s҉ ba̸c͡k t̷o be͏d͟!͟"

It only took one look at one another before Marvin and Jackie descended into crying laughter which carried on for a few more minutes before it turned into shrill screams when a snarling, if not dishevelled, demon materialised into the room. 

... Let's just say that the rest of the day for our star-cross'd lovers was not exciting at all.  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!
> 
> That's ... that's all I have to say really 😂
> 
> (Btw, the title comes from the song of the same name by Take That)


End file.
